Visionary
by Shorty22133
Summary: Sometimes the end is just the beginning... "The rangers couldn't believe the sight before them. Standing among the debris of the now severely damaged Command Center, stood a new ranger they'd never seen before." The arrival of two new rangers brings more questions than answers, when one seems to know just a little bit too much about who they really are. But can they trust her?


**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story, Visionary. I really hope that you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. This is going to be different than anything else I've written, so I hope I can pull it off.**

**This will be one of the longest stories I've ever attempted, so I'll see what I can do. The chapters might be really long, but it'll be really good. I hope. Thanks.**

**This story will mostly take place in Mighty Morphin', with possible appearances from other rangers in other seasons. You'll just have to read to find out. POV's (Point of View's) may switch from chapter to chapter, but there is a good reason for it. You'll understand why as the story progresses.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once, I do not own Power Rangers, or anything recognizable. I only own Stephanie.**

* * *

_**Visionary- Prologue**_

It had seemed like just yesterday that Stephanie Donovan had stood outside a familiar brick building, staring at the faded neon sign that hung near the entrance, and to _her_, it _had_ been. A warm breeze surrounded her for a moment as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, raising a slender hand to brush her chestnut colored hair back over her shoulder away from her face with a sigh; a long rectangle shaped piece of paper in her hand. Glancing at the flyer one more time, she folded up the paper and shoved it into the pocket of her jeans. She tried to convince herself that the building that stood before her was the same as it had always been even though she knew it was not. The building was newer than she'd remembered and although the paint was similar in some areas, some areas were not the same and the neon sign that hung above the door was a older version of what she remembered.

Standing on the far edge of the concrete parking lot, she glared at the building, sunlight breaking through the leaves of the tall tree she stood under as the wind rushed past her again. With a quick check of her watch, she realized that she'd been standing there for far longer than she intended and abandoned the shade, making a beeline to the front entrance with short quick strides. As she made her way across the concrete, she couldn't help but notice a feeling of déjà vu. _How many times had she traveled across the lined pavement to meet her friends inside? How many times had she followed the same route through the winding hallways to end up sitting in the same table with her friends? How many times had she made this **exact same trip**?_ She wasn't sure, but it felt right. As if some higher power had been drawing her here to this very spot, an invisible rope pulling her closer to the Youth Center with each step she took. Brushing it off, she continued to the entrance, stepping aside as an excited group of teens rushed past in celebration.

**_'They must have won their match.'_** She thought smiling as she shook her head and continued on, silently congratulating them. As she began to walk the halls to get to her destination, the main gym area, she couldn't help but notice how different everything seemed to be. It was like the youth center had been trapped inside a time warp with the apparent lack of technology that she was so used to seeing that normally filled the place. IPhones, ipods and other similar devices were nowhere to be found, instead there were books, notebooks, and the occasional cassette tape player in the hands of the students who found their way there to study after school until their parents could pick them up from work. Those students that were lucky enough to pass a driving test, drove to the Youth Center to workout, hang out with friends, study, or for a lucky few to teach martial arts classes after school.

But today was different.

The halls were far more crowded than normal as students and parents from Angel Grove gathered together to see who was better as the yearly Karate tournament was underway. The owner, Ernie, had graciously allowed the tournament to be held near the Juice Bar, with the hopes that it would draw in business, clearing out the weight and gymnastics equipment to make room for a small set of risers and mats for the competition. As expected, the main gym area adjacent to the Juice Bar was filled with people as they gathered around to watch the latest combatants as they threw kicks, punches, and blocks, each trying to gain the upper hand and be declared the winner while the crowd cheered on for their team.

With another quick glance at her watch, Stephanie realized that the match she was there to see wouldn't start for a few minutes and settled for watching the other matches while she waited. She didn't have to wait too long before her steel blue eyes followed one of the fighters as he arrived and made his way to the front. With red being his favorite color, Stephanie wasn't surprised to see that he had dressed in red for the match from the red tank top he wore to the red sweat bands on each wrist. He was followed by four others, two men and two women, as he made his way towards the front as he waited for his match to begin. The four teens followed the boy in red as if he was their leader each dressed in street clothes, each outfit reflecting their own styles in a different solid color. The first boy, closest to the boy in red, wore varying shades of blue from his dark blue overalls to his vertically striped shirt that alternated with lighter blues and darker blues as his blue eyes watched the matches behind circular metal frames. It seemed the only thing that _wasn't_ blue was his hair which was a deep chocolate brown.

The next boy that stood behind the boy in red and the boy in blue, was an African-American teen dressed entirely in black from head to toe. He bounced lightly on the balls of his feet in excitement as he tried to assure the red clad teen that he would win, but he wasn't listening. The red clad teen's attention was fixed on his opponent from the other side of the gym.

Standing to the right of the three boys stood the two women, one, an Asian woman who, if she had to guess, loved the color yellow and dressed to reflect that donning a yellow blazer and some unflattering (in Stephanie's eyes), black and yellow striped pants, topping off the ensemble with a black beret upon her head. She was quieter than the others, with almost a look of worry on her face as she too studied her friend's opponent.

The other woman, the smallest of the group, had dressed in pink. Though she normally kept it braided during gymnastics practice, she left it unbraided her chestnut colored locks falling freely down her back underneath the pink beret that sat on her head. It had taken her an hour to pick out the perfect outfit before she'd finally decided on a light pink shirt and darker pink shorts.

Across the room, Stephanie watched the colorful group. From her position, she had a clear view of the group as well as a clear shot of the mats once the match would begin, and she'd leant up casually against the wall. She watched as they continued to offer words of encouragement to the red dressed teen as they waited for his name to be called. The small group had been carefully watching his opponent who'd made his way to the front, sneaking past Stephanie unnoticed as she'd studied the colorful group from across the room. The red teen's opponent was no different in his choice of color, sticking to a solid deep green tank top and black pants with matching sweat bands around each wrist and across his forehead. His long dark locks secured behind his head.

A voice echoed through the large space from the announcer, a gaunt looking fellow with dark brown hair, as he announced the main event between the two colorful opponents and they made their way to the center of the light blue mats. The red teen took his place on the far side of the mats as the green teen took his place on the side closest to her bowing to each other before taking a fighting stance. Stephanie knew both teens were exceptional martial artists and knew the match would be a close call and watched in anticipation for the match to begin.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, guys. What do you think? I'm working on the next chapter and unlike my other stories, I know exactly what I want to do with this, and I hope that you'll like it. If you don't know, this story begins in Mighty Morphin' right around the episode, "Green With Evil". I'm sure you've all recognized the scene from this story, if you've watched the show. It's right when Tommy is introduced. Anyway, please review. Reviews are like gold.**_


End file.
